Goodbye to Toontown-A farewell fanfic
by The Wild West Pyro
Summary: As Toontown gets ready to be demolished, Professor Felix Macmarble reflects on his life in Toontown.


**Goodbye to Toontown.**

Toon Valley was silent.

Everywhere, people stood, Toons with gag backpacks and satchels, and Cogs with briefcases, chatting happily, signing autographs, laughing over old battles or even going on the trolley for the first and last time.

Near the Toontown Headquarter (which sold airship tickets), satchel on shoulder and gag backpack on back, was a blue dog, with a lump on his head, a large muzzle, a red striped T-Shirt, and dark khaki shorts. His name was Professor Felix Macmarble, a History Professor and a reservist for the Cog Fighters-Toontown's Military and Police Force, who's reservists had fought Cogs on the streets and the insides of their Headquarters, while the recruits had taken over Cog Buildings and fought Cog Bosses.

He thought about all the fun times he had.

The Cogs were mean, but followed a strict combat rule and turned friendly when the game was over and the players had gone home or gone to bed.

Macmarble smiled as some of his students, comrades and officers he knew said goodbye.

"Thanks for the lessons, Professor!"

"Thanks for helping me get my degree, sir!"

"You were one good Lance Corporal, son!"

" Thank you for helping us fight those Movers and Shakers!"

"Thanks for helping me when I was trapped by a Loan Shark on my way to the lecture about Cog War One!"

When they had taken their cars and gone home, Macmarble looked in his backpack and took out his service weapons.

There was his newly acquired and faithful Fruit Pie, that had whacked countless Cogs in invasions and the Sellbot HQ. There was the Seltzer Bottle and Squirt Pistol, reliable weapons that had soaked many Cogs. And his new Car Horn, which he would have gone around to fighting with if the closure hadn't happened.

Disney was forced to close the town, due to money issues. Toons were stunned. Most packed up and fought the Cog Bosses, took over Cog buildings, raced, threw parties, played golf, or bought items from Clarabelle, who was raking in money from all the new members. Some had taken part or thrown riots or violent protests but Macmarble knew that it was futile. Disney would not change their mind. He enjoyed his last, fun filled, happy days instead. A petition would probably persuade them, so he signed one.

The Cogs were also confused, but a sudden shock came-the CEO had die of a heart attack, and the CFO had passed away in his sleep. Now, a big amount of Cogs were unemployed. So the Cogs had no choice but to make a permanent truce. Soon, the CJ had broken open the sealed area in Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres, and revealed Cog Nation to the Toons. It was a huge, New York-esque, 1930s city with huge factories, tall skyscrapers and airports where the Cogs lived and manufactured cogs, behind the Lawbot and Cashbot HQs. And after a decade, the Cogs had deactivated the Chairman, and out came an old and weak Scrooge Mcduck, exhausted by his time as the Chairman. He had been reunited with Donald and Daisy, with much celebration.

Macmarble had some good times in his years of service as a Cog Fighter. He had battled Level 8 Cogs during the mass invasion on Saturday, destroying 3 Robber Barons, 2 Mr. Hollywoods and 1 Bigwig, before being knocked out by a Bigwig. He had simultaneously fought off, with the help of his sister and two other reservists, seven Movers and Shakers.

He had gone into the dangerous Sellbot HQ and fought off three Glad Handers, one Level 4 Telemarketer, his 10th Mover and Shaker, 2 Name Droppers and one Two Face. After that he'd been given the award of 60 jellybeans.

Now, he'd been given his large pensions-large enough to help him move to somewhere else, to get a new job and a new home.

He put the gags back in his backpack before a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see a Mover and Shaker, sporting a white fedora and sitting next to him.

"Hi, Bugsy!"

"Hello Felix. Imma sad that Toontown is closing." said Bugsy.

Macmarble nodded. Bugsy was a friendly Mover and Shaker he had fought in the Sellbot HQ. When the Lawbots had suddenly swarmed the place, the Sellbots had fled into the coal pit, taking the surviving toons with them, saying that they would not want them be made into "snobby British Lawbots" and rather into "good Sellbots". Since then, they had gotten to know each other in a truce. Bugsy operated a chain of Field Offices with his brothers across The Brrgh, Daisy Gardens, Donald's Dreamland and Minnie's Melodyland, as banks, food shops, Cog weapon shops, antique shops, and insurance.

"Imma had to close down da offices."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Imma heading to Chicago. Imma helping with da family business *cough*."

When he meant family business, he meant that he had to help his brothers with the local wine-making business, as well as the smuggling of bootleg goods, such as handbags, cameras, smartphones, computers, shoes and appliances.

A Bigwig passed and announced that he had to head to Hong Kong to work as a Judge. Three Glad Handers shook Macmarble's hand and headed to New York to work as salesmen. The rest of Bugsy's brothers came, carrying their suitcases and attaché cases, ready to travel back to Chicago.

Felix noticed Flippy and Mickey Mouse passing by. Mickey had often spoke highly at Macmarble for his tendency to help Toons battle Cogs that could make them sad, while Flippy had given Felix Toontasks and Encouragement.

"Where are you going, sir?"

Flippy sighed sadly.

"I'm going with Mickey to Disneyland-I can find work as the new mayor again."

After Flippy had hugged everyone and left, Mickey turned to Felix.

"Why hello, Professor Felix Macmarble!"

"Hi!"

Mickey chatted with Felix for about an hour or so, then handed him something.

"Here's something for you!" he said happily as Minnie shook he and Felix's hands.

Felix opened the parcel and found a book.

He smiled. It was his favourite book-Bugsy Malone. He'd thought that he'd lost it during a battle with the VP, but somehow it had survived.

There was a note too.

"Found this on the floor. I used to read an electronic version when I was just a little gear!-The VP"

After that, Bugsy got out an electronic book-reader and proceeded to read a biography of Al Cogpan, the notorious gangster, and a novel describing the infamous Cog Mafia, who targeted Cogs as well as Toons. Felix simply looked at the playground.

Everywhere, Toons and Cogs were enjoying themselves. A bunch of Toons and Cogs got off the Trolley laughing. From the towels around them, they'd been clearly playing the Ring Game, Tug of War and Cannon Game. A Spin Doctor and Mr. Hollywood shot themselves into the air at a party for both Toons and Cogs. And a bunch of Level 8 and 7 Cogs had gotten out fishing gear, and were now sitting down on the platforms, reeling in rare and common fish.

As he watched a Spin Doctor fly screaming through a cloud at a party, Macmarble felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was a pink cat, with a red T-Shirt and a purple skirt. It was his sister, Little Jazzy Featherpop, a fisherwoman and Cog Fighter. She had packed her fishing rod, gags and personal possessions in her bags.

"I'll miss this place, Felix."

"Me too, Sis."

Then they heard a cry.

"ALL TOONS AND COGS HEADING FOR CALIFORNIA PLEASE LEAVE NOW!"

As Felix got into the old Zeppelin, he thought about the future.

The town would be demolished soon, along with all the surrounding areas. They would be homeless. However, there was a rumour, amongst all the sadness, a spark of hope.

Disney was considering several petitions, and rumours abounded that Disney would even make a second town-even better than the first. There would be more gags, more worlds to explore, and possibly even more benefits for non members!

Felix smiled, leaned back, cracked open his copy of Bugsy Malone, and stared down at the town, his home, for the very last time.

(**And one more thing: petitions/bob-iger-disney-keep-toontown-open-facin g-the-real-cogs)**

**Because if they get 5000 signatures, Disney might just change their mind.**


End file.
